User talk:BAM Master
Welcome Hey BAM Master, welcome to the site! It's good to have someone who wants to focus on BAM-related things. Let me know if you need help with any other aspect of the site. --Golden Key (talk • ) 05:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :One thing though: uploaded images cannot be used for personal use, so I'm going to have to ask you to remove those BAM images from your user page. Sorry. --Golden Key (talk • ) 05:21, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Actually, if the image is not copyrighted, it's fine to use. They can be found at Category:CC :: -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 05:35, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thank you Golden Key for the welcome and thanks Falzar for replying about the CC for me. Also credits to him for creation of these wonderful images. :D ::: I'm not decoder like Falzar and I don't know information from the game data that haven't released yet, but as an active player in BAM, I hope I can help in adding BAM-related information here. I might jumped in other aspects that I know when I get tired of BAM ^^. --BAM Master (talk • ) 06:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: The deals and cardmageddon info could go on a subpage of the page Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM. Either on separate subpages, or on the same page which is about the history of the game (which would also include Price changes). Not sure which is preferred. :::: Also, Millennium Shield doesn't have a resell value, does it simply not appear on the list when you are selling things? :::: -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 06:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I don't have Millennium Shield so I don't know if it can be sold or not. I will ask some of old players that I know, they may be one of beta testers and have more information about this. Can read the resell data from this card in game? ::::: Well, I'm just planning to leave them under my userpage temporary so I can improve and correct them before pushing to the main article. For the way we list them, I'm prefered with a page that contain all of the history in game. We don't have much changed enough to seperate them into subpages. --BAM Master (talk • ) 07:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Ok, thanks, I thought you had one since it says that you are a player since the open beta of the game on your userpage... and now I realise that beta testing is not the same as open beta release. :::::: Reading from raw code is a bit of a hassle (which is why I didn't add the info for the Pyro cards, since they were available so I'll let anyone who have the cards add them), the short version is, they skipped Millennium Shield. :::::: The longer version is, the data should be in the order of ..., Dark Magician, Millennium Shield, Lucky Trinket, Witch of the Black Forest ,... :::::: After a bit of calculation, matching it to the values list, I get ..., DP 55 110000 CP 28 2800 DP 1 2000 ,... :::::: Which shows that Millennium Shield is skipped. :::::: Using the same technique for Fiend Reflection #1 and Harpy Lady Sisters, I get DP 500 10900 and DP 500 66000 (the 500 DP is probably a filler for the crafting only cards) :::::: Which brings this to, do you know why Harpy Lady Sisters, The Immortal of Thunder and Beastking of the Swamps also do not have a resell value listed on the chart? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 07:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: If Millennium Shiled is skipped, then probably it isn't available to be sold at the moment. Both of these three craft cards for sure should have the resell value like other craft cards. The reason that I haven't added them simply because I didn't have access to my account to confirm the numbers yet. I think the data you got from raw code is corrected when compared to other cards resell. But if you want to wait for confirmation of exactly numbers, I'll get them later. --BAM Master (talk • ) 08:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I see, take your time then. :::::::: For the Deals section. :::::::: Plants Bundle - Includes: Man Eater, Trent and Wodan the Resident of the Forest. 40% off :::::::: Play all day Special Sale - Includes: Extra stock of Energy , Three Hurt 5000 Power ups, The Immortal of Thunder. 40% off :::::::: Winged Beast Bundle - Includes: Skull Red Bird, Takuhee, Monstruous Bird. 40% off :::::::: BAM-o-ween Bundle - Includes: Pumpking the King of Ghosts, Ghoul with an Appetite and That Which Feeds on Life. 40% off :::::::: ? - Includes: Korogashi, Key Mace #2 and Dharma Cannon. 20% off :::::::: ? - Includes: Sorcerer of the Doomed, Dark Plant and Acid Crawler. 45% off :::::::: ? - Includes: Tongyo, Fiend's Hand and Candle of Fate. 50% off :::::::: I think those are the rest, not sure about some of their names. :::::::: -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 11:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) BAM forums Hello BAM Master, I'm curious as to whether you're the same BAM Master as on the forum; if not, it would probably be good to say so on your userpage. ;) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 03:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. I'm just a regular BAM player. It's just coincidence that we're using the same nickname. BAM Master (talk • ) 03:11, January 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Odd coin cards formula I mean, if you're only given the resell value for example 6250, you can't tell if it's supposed to cost 12495 or 12500. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 04:15, January 15, 2013 (UTC)